


Make Your Life So Sweet

by mwestbelle



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Belly Kink, Chubby boys, Community: trope_bingo, Dessert & Sweets, Fat Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Food, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank interrupts Ray (and his tray of treats) in the Hufflepuff common room. AKA: The Chubblepuff Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Life So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope_bingo 2013, prompt "au: other." I chose a Hogwarts AU.
> 
> WARNINGS: This fic includes discussion of characters' weight/eating habits.

The common room is dark this late at night, all of the thick black and yellow chairs just round shapes in silvery moonlight that filters through the windows at the top of the walls. But one copper lamp is still burning, just like Frank knew it would be. He creeps across the floor, weaving between the furniture and stacks of books abandoned after a late night of studying, then vaults over the back of the sofa to land with a thump next to Ray.

"Shit!" Ray jumps and the little plant sitting on the low table in front of him curls its waving tendrils in tight, nearly disappearing inside its pot. "Frankie, you'll wake everybody up."

"You're the one making noise," Frank points out. His suspicions have proved correct - Ray already has a tea tray sitting next to his plant, the gently steaming teapot nearly being edged off by a heaping pile of pastries.

"But you made me make it." Ray huffs. Frank leans forward to investigate the array of treats and selects a sticky bun studded with candied nuts. "I was working."

Frank shoves the whole bun into his mouth in response and makes a little stifled sound of pleasure. Everything at Hogwarts is _so_ good, and being next to the kitchen, Frank suspects the trays they get are the best. It's the only logical explanation. Every time he comes home with robes that are just a bit snugger, his mother sighs. _Honestly, Frankie, they're going to think that I starve you._ But she always comes through with an alteration charm and sweets to take back to school to "share with his friends." To be fair, he does usually share them with Ray.

He sucks some sugary glaze off his fingers and leans in to investigate Ray's plant more closely. "So, what's so important it couldn't wait until morning?" 

"Just taking care of this little guy. He's shy, so I had to wait until it was quiet." Ray smiles indulgently down at the little plant huddling in its pot. He's such a good Hufflepuff. Frank isn't much for plants in general (although he did always have a pretty good touch with some Muggle herbology). Growing up, he always thought he was going to be in Gryffindor, but it turns out he's more of a "punch people in the face for fucking with my friends" type. Someone had to be the badass 'Puff, and he's pretty proud of the title.

"Plus, you get to keep all the snacks for yourself." Frank grabs another pastry; this one is chocolate and when he bites into it, he finds a gooey center of raspberry jam. Half of the things that show up on tea trays in the Hufflepuff basement he's never seen in the Great Hall. Either the house elves like them best, or they're experimenting on them. Either way, it's awesome.

"Well, not anymore." Ray ducks his head a little bit. "Besides, I couldn't eat all this. They always give me too much, I'm not even really hungry."

"Yeah, right." Frank snorts and reaches over to prod at tell-tale crumbs clinging to Ray's robes, which, in turn, cling to his pudgy belly. "They give you exactly what you want. You probably would have scarfed this whole thing and made yourself sick if I didn't show up. You're lucky to have me."

Ray wrinkles his nose and pushes Frank's hand away. He gets shy, which Frank doesn't even get, whatever. It's his mission in life to make his 'Puff brethren stop taking shit from people; there's no reason that they shouldn't be spoken of in the same breath as Gryffindors. Loyalty is fucking _badass_. The best method he's found to go about this mission, through careful scientific deliberation, is giving Ray as much shit as possible. So he grabs at his middle again, squeezing a little.

"C'mon, dude, we're both pudgy fucks here. What's a few dozen pastries between friends?"

Ray grabs at Frank's hand, but he's not letting go, which means he ends up awkwardly groping Ray's belly while Ray's hand is closed hot over his. It's definitely moving past teasing and heading straight to weird, and Frank is _going_ to let go, when Ray kisses him.

It's short and dry, but...warm. Really warm.

Frank lets go. Ray is flushed dark, staring at him in the low glow of the lamplight, the pale light from the moon caught in his curls. His eyes look dark too, and he licks his lips. "You, um. There was jam."

"Oh." Frank licks his own lips, instinctively. They're slightly sticky from the sugar, and he can't taste that Ray was just there at all. He wants to change that. "You should try one. They're really good."

Ray looks a little deflated, glancing over at the tray. "I...yeah. Okay."

"And then--" Frank reaches forward to catch Ray's hand. It feels warm too. "--maybe I could...help. If you got messy too."

"Oh," Ray says. He leans forward and selects the frothiest confection on the tray. Frank's not even sure there's any actual pastry under all of the frosting. "I think I want this one, then."

Frank's belly swoops in the most delicious way. In a "Christmas feast" kind of way, but this time, it's all for him. He grins. "Excellent choice."


End file.
